The Easter Search
by changingfavorite
Summary: Just something I wanted to make for Easter. Sonic and his friend Fluffy find some notes that lead them on an Easter adventure. Sort of a crossover because Fluffy is a Pokémon.


**Sonic and the Hidden Secret**

The Easter Search

_This is my Easter story for this year. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

One beautiful spring day, the day before Easter, Fluffy the Eevee cheerfully ran outside. She was wearing a lavender bow around her neck for Easter. "Eevee Eevee!" she ran around a few times before diving into a bush.

Sonic came outside then. "Where did Fluffy go this time?" he wondered aloud.

Then Fluffy popped out of the bush. "Eevee!"

Sonic went to Fluffy. "You silly Eevee!" he said, playfully rubbing Fluffy's head. Fluffy giggled.

After Fluffy ran and jumped around some more, Sonic said, "You're excited about something, aren't you?"

Fluffy nodded.

"I think I know what you're excited about," Sonic said, "You're excited that tomorrow is Easter!"

"Eevee! Eevee!" Fluffy jumped up and down. Sonic chuckled as his Eevee friend played again.

When Sonic and Fluffy came back to the house, they saw a piece of paper in front of the door. "What's this?" Sonic said as he picked it up, "It's some kind of note." So he read the note:

"Dear Sonic and Fluffy,

It's almost Easter-in fact, the big day is tomorrow! Have you been preparing for it? I want to help you have a great Easter, so I hid eggs in your backyard. Look out for more notes!

Sincerely, E.A."

"Who's E.A.?" Sonic wondered.

"Eevee! Eevee!" Fluffy said, running to the backyard. _He hid eggs! Let's find them! _So they went to the backyard. Sure enough, brightly colored eggs were hidden.

"Wow, this E.A. is really sneaky," Sonic said, "He did all this without anyone noticing!" Fluffy, however, did not care how the eggs had been hidden. She excitedly ran around, finding them and putting them in a basket.

When Fluffy looked at some eggs in a nest, Sonic said, "Don't touch those eggs, Fluffy!" He went up to the nest and the two friends looked at the pale pink eggs. "These aren't Easter eggs," Sonic explained, "They're Colova eggs. They'll hatch into beautiful Colovas." Then the eggs began to hatch. Sonic and Fluffy watched as tiny purple bird-like Creatures, baby Colovas, hatched from the eggs. Soon the mother Colova came to see her babies. She was purple with a pink stripe on her head, back, and tail, light and dark blue wingtips, a lavender belly, and a green tail tip. Her beak and legs were yellow-orange with a band of red on each knee, and he eyes were yellow. This was a wonderful experience.

When Fluffy found the last egg, she showed Sonic her full basket. "You found them all! You're good at this," he smiled. Fluffy happily wagged her tail. When Sonic and Fluffy came to the house, there was another note. "Let's see what E.A. has to say now," Sonic said. He picked up the note and read it:

"Dear Sonic and Fluffy,

Good job! You found all the eggs! Did you have fun? The hatching Colovas were a nice surprise, weren't they? Here's another way to make your Easter-and someone else's great. You just found some Easter cheer; now try spreading it around. You'll brighten others' Easter too!

Sincerely, E.A."

"We found Easter cheer? What does he mean?" Sonic wondered.

"Eevee!" Fluffy said. _I know! _Then she took the basket in her teeth and scampered off. Soon she came back with an empty basket.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"Eevee, Eevee! Eevee Eev Eev," Fluffy said. _I spread cheer, just like E.A. said! I gave each of our friends an Easter egg._

Sonic smiled and patted Fluffy's head. "Good job, Fluffy! Now I know what he meant, and it was a good idea." Fluffy looked happy.

Through the afternoon, Sonic and Fluffy's friends thanked them for their gifts. The kindness made the two friends feel good inside. But even as the sun began to set, the notes were not done yet. Soon another was found:

"Dear Sonic and Fluffy,

I'm glad you spread your Easter cheer. Doesn't it feel good to do a kind deed? A gift of kindness is truly a wonderful part of Easter. Now evening has come, but the day's not over yet. Go a few blocks away and you'll find a special surprise.

Sincerely, E.A."

Sonic and Fluffy were curious about the surprise, so they did as E.A. said. They went a few blocks away and found…an Easter festival. Everyone was celebrating the coming holiday. Sonic and Fluffy soon joined in. Fluffy giggled when she put Aucojuny ears on her head. Sonic made her giggle again when he painted an Eevee face on an Easter egg. Both of them laughed when Fluffy hid in bushes and tall grass and Sonic chased after her.

Soon there was an Easter parade. Sonic and Fluffy enjoyed watching the people and Creatures parade in Easter attire. Then, the two of them found a large field of flowers as the festival came to a close. "Wow," Sonic breathed. "Eevee Eevee!" Fluffy said. _They're so beautiful! _And so for a while they just watched the flowers together. This was a special time.

Soon, it was getting dark. Fluffy yawned. "It's getting late," Sonic said, "Let's go home." So the two of them headed home. Another note was waiting for them at the door:

"Dear Sonic and Fluffy,

Did you have a good time at the Easter festival? I'll send you one more note in the morning-by then you'll know who I am. Have a good night, and don't forget to prepare for tomorrow!

Sincerely, E.A."

Before anyone could say anything, a light and dark brown rabbit-like creature hopped past. "An Aucojuny!" Sonic said. "Eevee Eev Eevee!" Fluffy said. _Maybe it's the Easter Aucojuny! _Suddenly Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Easter…Aucojuny…that's it!" Fluffy looked up at him curiously. "E.A. stands for Easter Aucojuny! He's the one who's been writing these notes!" "Eevee!" Fluffy said. _You're right!_

So Sonic and Fluffy went inside. They put out their Easter baskets and soon went to bed, wondering what tomorrow's note from the Easter Aucojuny would say. They fell asleep, dreaming of Easter. The next morning, it was Easter. They found their baskets filled with a note nearby:

"To Sonic and Fluffy,

Great work! You found out who I am! I hope you enjoyed your Easter season, and I hope I made it even better. Now enjoy the grand prize-your filled Easter baskets. See you next year, and happy Easter!

Your friend, the Easter Aucojuny"

Sonic looked cheerful as he finished reading. "We solved the mystery," he said, "It was kind of the Easter Aucojuny to do all that for us. He really made our Easter special." "Eevee Eev!" Fluffy replied, hugging a plush Aucojuny from her basket. _I agree!_ And they had a wonderful Easter.

* * *

_Aucojuny is a Creature I made up. Sonic and Eevee do not belong to me._

_Happy Easter!_


End file.
